<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My Immortal Alexander by proskynesis</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24689188">My Immortal Alexander</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/proskynesis/pseuds/proskynesis'>proskynesis</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ancient History RPF, Classical Greece and Rome History &amp; Literature RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Parody, References to My Immortal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:33:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>222</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24689188</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/proskynesis/pseuds/proskynesis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>An Alexander-based take on the first chapter of the infamous Harry Potter fic, My Immortal.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>My Immortal Alexander</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hi my name is Alexandros III of Macedon and I have wavy golden hair that falls in an anastole from my forehead and deep-set melting eyes and a lot of people tell me I look like Achilles (if u don’t know who he is get the Hades out of here!). I tell Hephaestion that he looks like Patroclus because he’s a major fucking hottie. I’m king of Macedon but my real father is Zeus Ammon. I have a black horse called Bucephalus. I’m also pharaoh of Egypt and king of Persia, and I’m engaged on a campaign to conquer all of Asia where I’ve founded over 70 cities and brought about the Hellenistic age (I’m 32). I accept proskynesis (in case you couldn’t tell) and in portraits I tilt my head at an angle to suggest a longing for further conquests. I love syncretising Macedonian and Persian royal customs and I marry all my hetairoi to Persian noble women. For example today I was wearing a white and purple striped tunic and a purple cloak. I was wearing black eyeliner, a royal diadem and rams horns. I was walking outside Babylon. It was cloudy and there was no sun, which I was very happy about (Hephaestion died :( ). A lot of Athenians stared at me. I put up my middle finger at them.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>